Sealand in Wonderland
by Look-to-the-clouds-for-me
Summary: This is very self explanatory. Enjoy! T for Language.
1. Chapter 1 - Taken

Peter awoke from his nap with a blinding headache.

"Aw... man, my head...," he groaned.

"That's what you get for sleeping outside on the ground," his brother said without looking up from his novel.

"Well, whatever. Wanna hear about my dream, Arthur?" the younger Brit inquired.

"Not really, but tell me anyway," Arthur said, looking up at his at his younger brother.

"Okay! Well, it was a strange dream where i went to some new land and there was something about a game and... umm... that's weird. I don't remember it anymore," Peter said puzzled. Just a moment ago, Peter could remember the dream perfectly, now he could only remember what he'd just told his brother.

"Well, maybe we should play a game to jog your memory," Arthur said closing his book.

"Yeah... maybe that'll work."

_Hey, did you know... that every game has rules?_

Peter suddenly had a realization.

"Playing a game is one of the rules...," he breathed.

"Hm? What did you say, Peter?" Arthur asked.

"Huh?" Peter said, snapping back to reality. "Oh! Nothing! Don't worry about it!" he said, smiling nervously.

Arthur eyed him suspiciously. "...Alright... Well, I'm going to the house to get a deck of cards. Don't fall into a slumber while I'm gone. Got it?"

"Got it!"Peter smiled as his brother walked away. He laid down on his back to stare at the sky when a boy with rabbit ears appeared over him.

"Hello! I'm-" Peter cut him off.

"AHH! Who the bloody hell are you?" Peter yelled.

"I'm Feliciano! A bunny!" the boy smiled brightly at Peter. "Follow me!" The boy started to run away.

Peter jumped to his feet. "Wait! Where are you going?" Peter ran after the boy.

When he turned the corner, he saw the kid next a hole. "C'mon!" Feliciano said. then he grabbed peter's hand a dragged down the hole.

"AHH! I'm not ready to die!"

The boy- Feliciano- smiled, then opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then everything went black.

Peter woke to see he and Feliciano were in some weird room together.

"You're awake! Here!" he fumbled in his pocket, then pulled out a vial. "this will help you adjust to this place."

Peter took the vial and drank all the contents. It tasted like his brother's scones. Eww.

"Now... Peter Kirkland... allow me to formally introduce you to my home. Welcome to Wonderland."

_Wonderland?_ Peter thought._ Who am I, Arthur?_

**Hi guys! I just wanted to let you guys know who's who.**

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)- Alice Liddel ( Because he's not a country so he's different)**

**Arthur Kirkland (Engalnd)- Lorina Liddel **

**Felicaino Vargas (Italy)- Peter White**


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise!

"By the way," Peter asked, "what is that stuff you made me drink?"

"Oh, just some medicine," Feliciano said. "But since you drank it, you have to play the game!"

"What game? And what are the rules?"

Feliciano smiled even brighter. "The game is quite simple, really: the vial you just drank out of must be filled back to the top with the same liquid as was in it before. Once, the vial is filled back to the top, you can go home again!" He glanced down at his huge pocket watch. "Oh my, I really must be going... Well, I'll seeya around Peter!" Feliciano said, bounding away.

"WAIT! How do I fill up the vial?! Why can't I go home yet?! FELICIANO!" Peter sighed, for the boy was already out of sight. _What the bloody hell do I do now?_

He got up off the ground and began to run the direction Feliciano had left in. Soon he was lost.

"Hey, you bastard! Who the fuck are you?!" somebody behind him yelled.

Peter turned around to see two boys standing in front of the gates he just passed. One boy was dressed in red and the other in blue (besides the colors, the outfits were the same). The stood about a head or so taller than him and they carried giant axes.

"Uh..." Peter started. "I just wanted to find-"

"Bah!" the boy in red cut him off. "I don't give a fuck 'bout that! Who the fuck are you bastard?"

The boy in blue hit the boy in red with the flat side of his ax. "Stop it, Lovino. You're scaring him." he turned to Peter and smiled. "Sorry about my partner here. We are the gatekeepers and we need to know if you're a trespasser or a guest to the master."

"Well, I-" Peter was cut off once again by a loud voice.

"Ja, gatekeepers!" A tall man with white hair, red eyes, and chicken blonde rabbit ears came over. "My awesome self detects the need of help over here. What can my awesome self do to solve the problem?"

"Nothing Gilbert! We can handle this, you bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"My awesome self thinks not!" Gilbert retorted. "Antonio, do you think you could restrain Lovino?"

"No," Antonio replied. "Lovino is everything to me and I would and could never ever do that."

"Well," Gilbert said. "I'ma shoot this kid to get rid of him for boss." He said pointing his gun at Peter's head.

"Wait! Please don't do this let me explain myself!" Peter cried.

"Too late kid." Gilbert pulled the trigger. _Bang!_

Peter cringed. Was he dead yet?

"What did I say about killing on my grounds without my permission?" a voice behind him said. Peter now realized a hand was on his shoulder and some person had pulled out of the bullets range.

"T-thank you," Peter stuttered.

"You're welcome." Peter opened his eyes to see a man who looked exactly like his brother.

"Uh-ah..." Peter broke loose from the man's grip and ran in the opposite direction of the mansion.

"How rude. Running away from you like that, Iggy," Gilbert said.

"I said don't call me Iggy! My name is Arthur!" he yelled. " That kid isn't from here though. He's an outsider."

"Seriously?" Antonio said.

"Yes," Arthur responded. "Oh, and does anyone want a jellybaby?"

**~Ve! Hello! So yes Arthur gets another role, he's also the head of the Hatter Mafia group, Blood Dupre.**

**Gilbert Belshmidt (Ze Awesome Prussia)- Elliot March**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)- Tweedle Dee (Bloody Twin)**

**Lovino Vargas (Romano)- Tweedle Dum (Bloody Twin)**


End file.
